Bitten
by twinkietarian
Summary: What would happen if Jasper lost control around Bella and she was changed a bit too soon?
1. The Bite

**A/N: My first decent fic! Hope you like it! Reviews will make me feel happy! No reviews will make me feel lonely. sniffle**

JPOV

There are times when I doubt the whole "la tua cantante" thing. If her blood really sang to him, how could it be that he can control it yet _I'm _the one constantly fighting back the urge to kill Bella. I've always been viewed as the youngest one. The most inexperienced one. The one who has to stay behind an invisible boundary line that keeps me from draining the human.

Alice didn't think that. She could always sense how tense I was around Bella, and how scared I was of losing what little control I had. Alice was my everything.

What was strange about my particular blood lust was that some days were better than others. Some days I could manage to come within a 5-foot radius of Bella. Other days, it was like if she even said the word "blood", I might pounce and suck her dry. _Those _kinds of days happened more often then not. Especially today.

Today, even with Bella all the way upstairs with my brother, I felt the urge-- no, need-- to murder my future sister-in-law. If I didn't get out of the house soon, I might have a day full of regrets. Right on cue, Bella stumbled down the stairs, Edward right behind her, with her hair mussed and lust radiating off of her. No doubt a make-out session was taking place up stairs.

She glanced over to me, realized I could sense her lust, and blushed. That blush just stirred the scent of her alluring blood into the air, making me have to grip the couch I was sitting on to control myself. Alice put her head on my shoulder, trying to relax me. I pulled Alice into my lap and tried to calm myself.

I felt Edward's mood change abruptly to worry, most likely from reading my thoughts and seeing how much thirst I actually had right now. I had hunted this morning, but was still not satiated.

"Alice, would you mind discussing some things about the, um… wedding with me?" Bella asked. I felt her horror as she said the word "wedding". Alice jumped from her position of being cuddled up in my lap. She grinned widely and waves of happiness were practically rolling off of her at the thought of getting to talk about the wedding.

"Not at all! What is it that you want to talk about?" my little pixie replied gleefully as she danced towards Bella in a way that would make a world-famous ballerina feel inadequate. I felt Bella's mood turn sour as she pulled out a piece of decorated paper.

"The invitations." She said, grimacing at the pink and flowery wedding invitation she held in her hand. "Edward showed me this one. Do you not see how overboard you've _already_ gone?" She slid her finger down the invitation to open it. And then, it seemed as if everything had gone into fast-forward mode. Alice had screamed, Edward had growled, Bella had gotten a paper cut, and I hade lunged.

It was like Bella's birthday all over again, only this time, no one was quite fast enough. After that sudden fast-forward, time stopped. My teeth were in Bella's neck, draining her of blood as fast as I could, Edward was about to throw me off of her, and everyone's eyes were suddenly filled with thirst at the large, open gash across Bella's neck.

I was going to have hell to pay.


	2. The Pain

**A/N: Awwww. Even though I only got a few reviews, they were extremely awesome! Now enjoy chapter two, and keep the cookies coming, BellaRosexoxo!**

**----------------------------------**

BPOV

I couldn't breath. My neck was bleeding profusely, and there was a huge, icy figure pinning me to the ground, increasing the pain in my neck. I kept slipping in and out of consciousness from both blood loss and the sickening smell of it. "E-Edward…" I mumbled as something flung the figure off of me. I heard loud snarling noises, then Carlisle commanding Emmett to break it up.

My angel leaned over my neck, and put his cold lips to my wound, where a burning fire exploded, all while I felt as if I was drowning. Then Carlisle's urgent voice rang out.

"Edward! No! She's lost too much blood! If you take the venom out now, she'll only die of blood loss." His tone was calmer towards the end of his sentence, as Edward removed his mouth from my neck. I screamed in agony. My eyes felt as if they were being held shut, and pressure from every direction pushed on my wound, increasing the fiery feeling.

"There has to be another way," Edward growled. His voice was laced with pain and desperation.

"There's not. The only thing to do is let her transform" Carlisle said coolly. I screeched once more, this time much louder. I no longer felt the coolness of Edwards touch, nor did I hear anyone's voice.

I felt as if I was sinking into the deep depths of an ocean, with immense pressure crushing me. Despite the feeling of drowning, a flame spread through my veins. All my worst memories came into my mind, making me relive each one. Suddenly I was back in the forest, listening to Edward tell me that he didn't love me; that he was leaving.

I opened my mouth to scream but all I heard was a low groan. Then, I broke through the surface of the water I was drowning in, but no matter how much air I gasped in, I wasn't getting any oxygen. I screamed my angels name over and over, but to no avail. The fire reached its most horrible stage, before I was overcome with a new feeling: an intense freezing. I was frozen, my skin tingling with icy pain. "kill me" I mumbled, but I doubted anyone heard me. Then I started repeating it, as if someone would answer me, but no one did.

I was alone with my agony.

EPOV

Why today? Why hadn't Alice predicted this? There were only a few more weeks until our wedding, and it had to happen _now?_ These questions swam through my head as I held Bella in my arms. I had been sitting here with her like this for at least two hours now. She kept pleading me to kill her, but the damage had already been done. She _was _being killed. Another wave of rage hit me. _The things I am going to do to Jasper…_ I thought angrily.

Then I stopped myself. _This wasn't his fault. It was mine. I knew he was really on the edge today and yet I was selfish enough to bring Bella here for my own personal gain._ Bella's tortured scream interrupted my thoughts and I turned my attention back to her. She was mumbling "love you" over and over again now. But how could such a beautiful creature love something as monstrous as me?

I did this to her. I didn't deserve her. She clutched my shirt and whimpered in pain, her eyes still glued shut. Pulling her closer to me, I kissed her forehead. I diverted my attention to listening to what was going on downstairs.

"Jasper, you didn't mean to do it, it's not completely your fault" Alice consoled. Jaspers thoughts were full of remorse and guilt: _How could I have let myself slip up like that. I should have left the house when Bella got here._

Esme's head was full of worry, with Carlisle trying to calm her. I turned my attention back to Bella. Her transformation was going rather quickly, I noticed some of her features were already becoming more defined and her body temperature had dropped immensely. She started squirming and thrashing in my arms, all while mumbling and screaming random names. She had said my name more than anyone elses, which, once more, made me feel unworthy of such a gorgeous angel.

APOV

If I could cry, I would be sobbing uncontrollably right now. With my husband in a puddle of remorse and self-loathing, my future sister-in-law in the worst pain she's ever been through, and the rest of us in a panic about what we were going to do about Charlie and Renee, I wasn't in too good of a mood. Jasper was probably in hell right now, having to feel Bella's pain like this.

The worst part of it was, I couldn't assist with _anything._ I was completely helpless. The only thing I could do is try to console my husband. If there was the slightest opportunity of helping _anyone _in this house right now, I would take it.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted. I gasped. A vision.

**Oooooooooh! Cliffy! Reviewing makes me very happy! Hope you all liked this chapter!**


	3. The Vision

**A/N: Thankies for all of your wonderful reviews! They fill me with joy and happiness and encouragement to update. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bella, Edward, Jasper, or any twilight characters, I'd probably have a life right now. Sadly, I don't.**

My vision went so fast I could barely make it out. There was Bella--with glowing red eyes full of a thirst even more powerful than Jasper's. There was lots of blood and several horrible, horrible sounds. Sounds of bones cracking and snarls that would make _anyone,_ even a vampire, want to run away. There were a few scattered shrieks and Edward screaming Bella's name…and then it ended. It was like a fast-motion clip of a horror movie.

"Alice!" Jasper's cry pulled me back into reality to meet his curious and worried gaze. I was almost too mesmerized by what I had just seen to answer.

"Bella…" her name tumbled from my lips as if by accident. I couldn't believe _Bella, _such a delicate, harmless, clumsy creature could be so violent. I was really hoping her sickened response to blood might rub off on her when she was transformed so she wouldn't crave human blood. It would be so much easier for her if she didn't have the constant need to murder something. But, what I had seen was quite the opposite. It was normal for a newborn to be violent, but that….that had been something much worse.

"What about Bella??" Jasper implored, desperate for answers. He was probably dying from the worry and fear I was emanating.

"Let's just say you won't be the one with the worst blood lust in the family anymore." I replied, trying to sound calm, although I was trembling horribly. Jasper raised his eyebrows. After a brief pause, he replied.

"I'm guessing you just had a vision about Bella as a vampire" I nodded. He sighed. "What happened?" he asked, now sounding extremely apathetic. And I told him. I was so surprised about how much I could say about a vision that lasted barely thirty seconds. His expression remained rock hard and impossible to read. We sat there for a while, not talking and not breathing until he finally spoke up.

"Wow" was all he said. I was really expecting him to be more articulate. "So when is this supposed to happen?" he asked.

"I honestly have no idea. There were no clues to what day it was or anything. All I know is that it in the middle of the night when it happened." He nodded, deep in thought.

"Do you know where she was?" I shook my head no. I didn't have time to pay any attention to the surroundings of my vision. There was too much of a show going on with Bella to give any attention to the place. "So, what are we going to do?" Jasper inquired. I opened my mouth to reply, but stopped myself when I realized I didn't have an answer.

"I don't know. But I need to tell Carlisle. Right now." I decided. I then shot up and out of my seat and upstairs to Carlisle's study. He was sitting at his desk, on the phone with someone and speaking in a hushed tone, but at the sight of my urgent expression, he mumbled an end to the conversation and flipped his cell phone shut.

"What is it, Alice?" he demanded in his most serious of tones.

"Bella's going to be a _very_ blood lusty vampire. Worse than Jasper. We need to contain her, otherwise things are going to get out of control fast." The words came out of my mouth at a speed that only vampires could understand. Carlisle was deep in thought. He sat like that for a long while before responding.

"I guess we're going to have to keep her shielded from humans until we know there isn't a single chance of bloodbath. We'll need to get her out of Forks to somewhere secluded, like in the middle of a forest, possibly." Carlisle responded. I nodded.

"Alaska?" I asked.

"Possibly. Somewhere with _lots _of wildlife." He responded coolly.

"How long do you think her newborn-extreme-blood-lust phase last?"

"I can't say. Also, I'm not sure if we should all come with Bella, or if it should be just her and Edward. We don't have much time, so we'll have to decide" Edward was suddenly in the doorway of the study, Bella still groaning, whimpering, and occasionally screaming in his arms. _She's looking more like a vampire every minute _I thought to myself. He had obviously been listening in on out conversation from upstairs. Carlisle and I weren't exactly being quiet, but we weren't yelling, either.

"When are we leaving?" Edward asked, a mask of no emotion on his face, although you could still see a mirror of Bella's pain in his topaz eyes.

"The sooner the better. Tomorrow morning would be best. With how fast her transformation is going," he gestured towards Bella"you don't have much time. You should start packing some things together right now."

**A/N: Hope you all loved it! Please review! And, I'm sorry to all my extremely awesome, loyal readers, but I will not be able to update again until Friday. I know, it's sad. But don't worry! I'll probably go on an extreme updating spree over the weekend!**


	4. The Numb

**Disclaimah: I do not own Twilight, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**A/N: I am SO sorry that I have not updated in SO LONG! I haven't had access to a computer and I feel unbelievably guilty! SORRY!**

**EPOV**

As I packed up Bella's possessions, I was constantly tortured by the pain-filled noises Bella was emitting from where she lay on her bed. I had snuck into Bella's house quite easily since Charlie wasn't there, and I was quickly placing Bella's clothing into a large black suitcase to go to Alaska. I read it in Carlisle's mind that that was where we were going.

I hated to imagine Bella as a murderer, and even though I'd seen Alice's vision, I still didn't quite believe it. The whole idea of this made me disoriented--like everything was spinning around me at an alarming rate and I had no control. Part of that was true: no control. I had lost all control that I once had.

I put the last of Bella's belongings into the abnormally large suit case and ran back to our house. When I got there, everyone else looked as if they had been waiting for me for hours. Of course, they weren't coming, but they wanted to say goodbye. Alice rushed over with normal ballerina-like grace. She patted Bella's hair sadly as she lay there whimpering in my arms.

"Bye, Bella" she said, barely above a whisper. I sped through the other's farewells, and Carlisle gave me Bella and my plane tickets. Of course they were first class and separated from other seats. I didn't inquire as to how he got them so quickly, but I wasn't really that curious.

Everything went by in a blur. I got into my Volvo, putting Bella in the passengers seat after I had reclined it all the way back. We drove towards the nearest airport.

**APOV**

I was in pure shock. But I don't think I was the only one, though. When Edward left, just moments ago, all of our eyes had glazed over and we all departed to different rooms in the house. I was now upstairs with Jasper, laying on our couch with his arms around me.

For once, Jasper's calming abilities did not touch my mood. It was like I was frozen in…something. I couldn't describe. Shock, sadness, emptiness…something between those.

I could only hope that Edward was feeling better than this.


	5. The Memories

EPOV

EPOV

I don't know how much longer I can take this. This is Hell. Thirty-six hours in a cozy little room in a remote, woodland-surrounded area in Alaska. I was sure of very few things. First off, I knew that the closest town was Skagway, and even then, it was quite a distance away. Secondly, I knew I looked completely a mess. Being in a room where the love of your existence is in the most heart-shattering pain she's ever known and there's nothing you can do about it does that to me.

Lastly, I knew there couldn't be much longer. Carlisle said this transformation would be quicker than most, thank god. Bella was lying on a large bed a few feet from me, yelping in agony, while I stood pacing uselessly. I gave up on that and swiftly gathered her into my arms and sat on the bed. I studied her recently-changed features.

Her skin had taken on a whitish pallor and her facial features had become more strikingly elegant and angular. Her screams and whimpers had become more muted as I settled her into my arms.

Realization sunk in as I realized that her agonized noises had stopped completely. She could wake up any second. Bella had released her death-grip on my shirt and had now recoiled as if my touch disturbed her. She looked like a stone angel in my arms, discomfort and anger splayed across her somewhat delicate features. Her eyelids twitched. I flinched.

Then her long black lashes flipped back to reveal deep crimson irises. My Bella's eyes were not pulled into the look of relief or happiness I usually saw on her face when she woke in my arms, but instead pulled into a menacing glare. She shot out of my arms in an instant, into a crouching position. Those two bright, childlike eyes of hers flicked around the room at vampire speed, bearing the color of the blood she so desperately craved. I couldn't think at all. My thought process was blocked in awe of the creature before me.

Damnit.

**BPOV**

I felt as if I was slowly being washed upon the shore of the ocean that had consumed me. As I realized my surroundings, I grew disoriented. I felt cold. Cold and thirsty. With a burn in my throat that felt like fire. I ached to quench it. My thoughts were coming in a disjointed rhythm when I realized someone was holding me--cradling me, really. I felt uneasy being in this stranger's arms. _Who is that? Hell, who am I?_

My brain defaulted on the fact that this stranger was an enemy. I recognized it as an instinct. _Thirst._ The thought of yet another instinct reminded me. How dare this enemy delay my hunting. Anger flickered through me. My eyes shot open.

The face that met mine sent a million emotions rocketing through me and I shot up and out of the strangers arms. Many colorful pictures came to mind, the beautiful and the horrific all mixed together. '_Edward' _my mind told me, but I shook it off. How strange. My eyes took in the room around me. Cream colored walls, large, plush, golden bed, an inviting golden couch and a large glass window. Outside the window was a large expanse of forest. I stared out into it, feeling very feral.

"Bella?" a velvet voice called. My head shot up, and my mind recognized that as my name and my head spun with memories. There were too many of them. I had to work hard to focus on the features I was staring at. He was beautiful. I wanted to keep looking when something caught my eye. A small bear came tumbling into view in the huge glass window. I saw 'Edward''s mouth open to say something, but it was too late. I pounced out of my crouching position, breaking the window's thick glass, and onto my easy prey. I gave myself over to my instincts.

- - -

I don't know how many miles into the forest I am, but I've had my fun with the animals here. The remains of many large, gamy mammals lay several yards away from me, and I now sat in a small patch of grass, trying to hold some of the small plants without crushing them. It was proving to be a difficult task. I picked up the little flowers one by one, trying to caress their petals and ending up breaking them off, when I felt something hit my head.

I looked up at the sky to see dark, ominous rain clouds. More drops hit my head, and in that instant I saw the clouds, It hit me.

It _all _hit me. The raindrops. The memories. Everything. My name is Bella Swan. I lived in a town called Forks, Washington that lives under omnipresent clouds.

It felt like I was reliving my life in fast motion, with many gaps and holes. All the reminiscents of my humanity. So many of them. I closed my eyes and fell on my side, letting the memories have me.

**EPOV**

Goddamnit. This is just excellent. From what I've learned today, I've lost my newly-vampire fiancé who will stop at nothing to kill the first human she meets. This all sounded like a bad television soap-opera-sitcom in my head. Great. Fucking glorious. Carlisle had said that she would come around and come back when I called her. He said I _shouldn't _go after her. I didn't listen. I swept much of the forest before giving up and praying that Bella hadn't gotten to any humans.

"_She'll come back. Don't worry."_ Those were Carlisle's last few words in our conversation. But after watching her behavior, I wasn't so sure. It was like she didn't remember me at all. I truly hoped that wasn't the case. Now, I know that you forget much of your human life once you enter this existence but to forget the love of your life was another matter entirely.

**I am so, so, so, so, immensely sorry for taking so long! I must have driven you all absolutely insane! None of my excuses are good enough to make up for that, but I hope this sorta-longer-than-usual chapter makes you less mad at me. Heh heh. SORRY!**


	6. The Realization

Disclaimah: If I owned Edward Cullen or any of these wonderful characters, they would all be locked in my closet right now

**Disclaimah: If I owned Edward Cullen or any of these wonderful characters, they would all be locked in my closet right now. Sadly, they're not.  
**

**BPOV**

After staring blankly at the gray sky for what seemed like an eternity as my previous life floated in front of my eyes, I felt a need for something that had a much stronger pull. Edward. I felt so weak and frail, even now in this new vampire body. I needed to find Edward.

I remember most of being human, the last few years were clearer than others, and the moments spent with Edward Cullen were the clearest. My eyes glanced over towards the pile of large carcasses in the distance. Crap. _I_ did that. And the worst part was, I wanted more. My throat still burned like the animals I had consumed had never cooled it. I shuddered to think what would happen if I came too close to a human. I had not yet known how humans smelled, but if it compared to the scent of the bears in the least, they were doomed.

I vaguely wondered if Alice could _see_ me massacring some humans. Intellectually, my mind shied away from any kind of murder. Physically…

I didn't want to think about that. I wanted to find Edward. The way back was pretty far, but I could make it back in about half an hour. As I brushed the many crushed flowers from my clothes I stood up. I took a long, unnecessary breath.

Then I watched the forest's floor disappear behind my feet.

**- - -**

This was it. Breathe, Bella.

I was only about 10 feet from the large, wall-sized window I had broken. The glass still lay on the wet, black soil, Untouched. That's funny. I would think that Esme would have cleaned that up. Unless she wasn't here with us. I inhaled. No other scents besides Edwards caught me. Where were the others? I moved soundlessly to the side of the house next to the gaping square hole that used to contain glass. Peeking over the side, I saw him. Edward was lying on his back, not breathing, upon the huge topaz bed, with one arm laid over his eyes. The perfect picture of a Greek god in distress.

I wanted to get his attention, but my throat felt dry, like I couldn't make a sound. I took a sharp intake of breath and broke through the block in my throat.

"Edward?"

**Sorry this chapter is so short; just consider it part of the last chapter. And sorry for the cliff hanger. But I just hit a HUGE mountain of writer's block and I need some time to think about how the story will conspire. I shall repay you with an uber-long chapter next time!**

**And thanks for all the wonderful reviews! **


	7. The Hunt

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

"Bella!" relief colored his tone. He jumped up as if to run and hug me, but he stopped himself when he was a few feet away, hesitant. An apprehensive expression crossed his beautiful features. _He thinks I'm going to bolt again_.

"I-I'm sorry" I stuttered. It sounded more like a question than a statement. "For running off like that, I mean." His eyebrows pulled together, and he looked like he wanted to ask me something, but I spoke before he could. "I love you." I said, my eyes burning with nonexistent tears.

Whatever he was going to ask, that must have answered it, because he proceeded to run forward at vampire speed and pull me into his embrace. In that moment, I felt at peace. I was a vampire. He was a vampire. Neither of us would ever die. It could be like this forever. It _would _be like this forever. It was amazing how the tense mood had changed so quickly in that moment. I pulled back to look at his angel's face.

"Where's your family?" I asked, looking over his shoulder into the bedroom.

"_Our _family, love," he corrected, tracing my lips. "Is still in Forks."

"Then why are we here? Where are we, anyway?"

Edward's expression turned tormented. "Alaska. Alice had a vision about you and thought it would be safer for you here," he paused, listening "and from how devoid the forest is of animals, I'd say she was about right."

I bit my lip and looked down. "What happened in that vision, exactly?"

"You. Humans. Bloodbath. Screaming." I guessed he was trying to not to make it sound as graphic as it was. I buried my head in his shoulder, ashamed.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered. He laughed.

"Don't apologize for something that won't happen, love" My head shot up and glared at him.

"Do you really believe that? Do you think I'm just going to be immune to blood from now on and walk past humans humming show tunes?" I nearly shouted at him.

His expression grew discomforted. "No. We're going to keep you away from them until you've built up enough resistance."

"Oh yeah? What about Renee and Charlie? What are we telling them? And if I can resist _animal _blood, how do you know I can resist _humans?_"

"We'll have to stage our deaths soon. The town of Forks still thinks Emmett and I are camping. You've gone missing, and we'll set it up like you got into some kind of car accident, destroying your truck. Your body will never be found. Emmett and I will come back soon and I'll hear the tragic news that you're dead, thus resulting in me committing suicide. Our family will stay and mourn us for just enough time to not seem suspicious, and then promptly leave Forks, claiming it held too many unpleasant memories for them. And humans will still be hard for you, but not much harder than it is for Jasper now."

"What?!" I don't know if I was more worried about not seeing my parents or him leaving soon to pretend to kill himself.

"It's the only right way to do things, Bella. Do you want to see your parents and accidentally kill them?" I tried to keep an angry face, but to no avail. My head fell back into his shoulder sadly.

"I'm going to see them" I said stubbornly. Edward didn't answer. "I can't do that to Renee. Or Charlie. I _can't._" my voice broke on the last word. I wasn't going with that plan without a fight. Edward gently pulled my head back up to meet his.

"You're eyes are dark, love. Go." He said, stroking my cheek. Then He motioned towards the forest.

"I just hunted a few minutes ago." I told him, confused.

"You're a newborn. You'll want blood a lot more often than necessary. I don't want you to be thirsty all the time." My throat did ache, but that hadn't changed since my last hunt. Even then, the relief didn't last long. I nodded, kissed his lips, and ran off into the woods behind me.

Due to the fact most of the wildlife within a few miles of the house was now dead, I had to travel out farther than I did before. After much running, I finally smelled an animal. I caught the scent of something that must have been large--perhaps a group of them. I dashed towards the source of the scent. It took a lot longer to get there than I had thought. Weird. I could smell it quite a length away. As I got closer, I realized the blood's scent was sweeter than anything else I had ever smelled. I found myself running faster and faster as the scent got stronger. It was mouthwatering.

When I got close enough, I slowed to stalk my prey, my eyes wild with thirst. I was no longer Bella. I was the hunter. I was the monster within me now. I moved soundlessly, crouched down into the greenery. It was painful to move so slow when the blood was so fresh and sweet smelling. Finally, I got to where there was a clearing, wielding a ceiling of bright white stars against a navy ocean. Focusing in on what the clearing held, I found my prey. Eight of them. All separated into three large tents.

_Humans. _

Alice's vision was right.

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter! It wasn't as long as I'd planned, but I had to cut out a lot of things.**

**Remember: reviews and constructive criticism result in more chapters!**


End file.
